


So Like... Prom?

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiuadore requested // "Are you fucking kidding me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Like... Prom?

It’s only 8 in the morning and already Luhan has lost his mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He pivots on the spot where he’s standing in his bedroom doorway and storms down the hall to his brother’s room, fuming all the while.

"Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke or something?" He demands once his brother has cracked his door open.

"Dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about." He’s mumbling, eyes half-shut and it’s all Luhan can do to refrain from smacking him right in the forehead.

Luhan re-enters his bedroom, throwing off his running clothes onto the bed and messing up the rose petals in the process. He showers, dresses and bikes to school all the while wondering who the hell snuck into his room at 7 in the morning to play out the cheesiest prom invite in the world.

He still hasn’t made any headway by the time he gets to school, too caught up in his own thoughts to mutter anything but a quick “Hey” to his best friend.

Yixing is looking at him strangely when he finally breaks out of his thoughts, an expression that’s a mix between confusion and expectation.

"You will never guess what the hell was waiting for me when I got back from my run this morning."

"Um…"

"Some idiot decided the best way to ask me to Prom would be to spell it out in rose petals on my bed. Do you know how bad roses even smell? And now I’m going to have to clean it up when I get home. And change my bed cover!" He adds as an afterthought.

"Maybe they thought it would be romantic?"

Luhan huffs at the comment, wrapping his arm around Yixing’s neck to give him a fond noogie. 

"I guess that rules out you then, you know me way too well to think I’d care about romantic shit like that."

"You actually thought it might be me?"

Luhan can feel Yixing tense under his arm and worried at the prospect of offending his best friend he gives the only kind of response one can give in these situations.

"Well you know how irresistible I am to people who only catch glances of me in the street. You have the pleasure of being in my glorious presence twenty-four seven. I can only imagine the feelings of love you have towards me." He sniffs in fake arrogance and yelps when Yixing gives a swift slap to his gut.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right you little twat. See if I ever try to woo you again." He grins his charming grin, the one that Luhan swears brightens up the room.

The pair sober up as they take their seats for English, Luhan’s mind immediately returning to the mystery at hand once Yixing’s smile has stopped occupying his brain.

"Seriously though, who would even go down the rose petal route. I mean, why not candy? Candy is edible, it doesn’t smell funky and there’s no mess involved."

Yixing rolls his eyes at him, clearly done with Luhan’s immaturity. Luhan is quickly distracted by the hairs on the back of his head prickling up with static. A quick glance around shows one of his classmates - Luna, was it?- staring at him from across the room. She bites her lip and quickly ducks her head down, pen scrawling across the notebook on her desk.

Suffice to say, Luhan is not surprised when he shows up to English the next morning to find PROM? spelled out across his desk in a mix of m’n’ms and to his unfortunate surprise, skittles.

There’s a little symbol next to it but before he can check it any closer, he’s jostled into his desk by Yixing, the pieces of candy sliding over his desk. 

"A bit more your type right?"

Luhan will never admit to the melty feeling he gets when Yixing flashes his dimple at him, but it fades as soon as it peaks once he remembers the context of the question.

He leans over the aisle to whisper, “I reckon it’s Luna right? I think she overheard us yesterday and I remember we used to catch the same bus home in middle school. So she lives close enough that ducking into my house in the morning wouldn’t be a problem and she totally would have used what I said yesterday to ask me properly.”

Luhan leans back all triumphantly, internally fist-pumping at his mad detective skills.

"Yeah you’re the real Sherlock." Yixing mocks, sticking his tongue out just as their teacher calls the class to attention.

Halfway through the lesson, Yixing sneaks a note across the aisle.

\- So how are you going to reply? I mean she asked you exactly how you wanted to be asked right?-

Luhan tries to turn his snort into a cough but it still earns him an angry set of eyebrows from the teacher. He bows his head apologetically, forming an answer to hand back over to Yixing.

-No way man, I need something better than candy. I was only joking.. kind of. The candy tastes good.-

Luhan catches Yixing smiling softly to himself as he reads the reply. He writes back quickly, sliding the piece of paper into Luhan’s outstretched hand.

-Tell me properly then, and maybe I’ll pass on the advice.-

It takes a few minutes for Luhan to properly formulate an adequate response. Truth is, he would be happiest if a certain someone would surprise him with a simple face-to-face proposal, but he knows it would never happen. So, he writes out a very detailed list of how someone would need to work for a Yes in response.

-Luhan’s list of ideal prom requests

1.PROM? in red marker across a soccer ball  
2.A detailed letter of why they’re asking me to prom  
3.PROM cupcakes! (because food will always get a yes from me)  
4.An actual card invite  
5.Balloons. Just balloons, nothing else.  
6.A picnic somewhere lowkey and there had better be candy involved

Luhan can’t quite keep his laughter to himself as he hands the paper over. It’s probably for this exact reason that the paper ends up in his teacher’s hands instead of Yixing’s.

They both look up horrified, though Luhan has a sneaking suspicion that Yixing is trying to contain his own giggles. Because that’s what his laughter is - giggles.

"So apparently this piece of paper is important enough that neither of you were aware of me asking you a question. I think it’s only fair that I let the rest of the class in on something so entertaining."

He reads the list out loud, much to the amusement of Yixing. Luhan can’t bring himself to really care, though he blushes a little at the sound of mingled laughter across the classroom.

-

"Hey, at least now I won’t have to pass the message on. Luna knows everything she needs to know to get a yes out of you right?"

"Oh shut up. You know i’d prefer it if she just asked me outright. I guess girls feel weird about doing that though?" 

"Maybe." Yixing says so softly Luhan barely catches it, the word laced with something that sounds like contemplation. 

-

The rest of the week plays out like some kind of wacky drama. The Man U soccer ball he finds in his football bag is by far the best present he’s ever received. The sneaky cupcakes in his kitchen most definitely the creepiest. Seriously, he had been in the shower for five minutes. Luna is some kind of ninja. Although at the point of the balloons tied to his and Yixing’s desks in English he’s wondering if maybe his classmates aren’t just playing pranks on him now.

The square card he finds in his locker at the end of school on Friday isn’t exactly an invitation to Prom itself. It says to meet him at the park he used to play at in middle school at approximately 6pm. There’s no signature, though the handwriting seems as though it should be familiar. 

Yixing just smiles at him sweetly when Luhan shows him the card. 

"I just realised, you never told me who you were going to ask! Prom is only a week away dude."

Yixing shrugs, the hint of red on his cheeks lighting a little pit of jealousy fire in Luhan’s stomach.

"I’ll let you know tonight if they say yes."

Yixing seems nervous and of course it’s Luhan’s job to fix that.

"Hey, you know I could still say no to Luna and if your date says no, we could just go together right?"

The brunette laughs a little and tugs on Luhan’s ear. 

"I like the sound of that."

-

Luhan shivers a little, pulling his coat tighter around himself as he walks into the park. It’s only a tiny thing, hidden behind a thick layer of trees with a singular park bench and lamp post interrupting the green.

He spies the picnic blanket with a brown basket nestled on top of another folded blanket. There’s no one around but on closer inspection there’s an envelope laying innocently on top of the basket.

It has his name on it and it seems like Luna’s not going to show up until he’s read the letter.

Luhan settles himself on the picnic blanket, opening the envelope with nimble fingers.

\- WHY I WANT TO GO TO PROM WITH YOU

(or why you SHOULD go to prom with ME)

1\. I love you, that’s pretty simple right? But you wanted a list and I don’t think one item counts as a list.  
2\. I’ve wanted to go to prom with you since that one time in middle school when you tried to teach me how to slow dance. I wonder how bruised your feet were after that?  
3\. We’d look good in pictures together. Seriously, we’re both handsome but combine us and I think we’d outshine even that lame disco ball the prom will no doubt have.  
4.I don’t want you going to prom with anyone else. You’ll probably hate me for this reason, but I don’t think I could handle watching you dance with anyone else.  
5.Who else would join you in teasing all the ridiculous dresses and ties and corsages and well, I guess everything to do with prom?  
6.I guess it doesn’t really matter if you say yes or no, either way you’ll end up going with me.-

Luhan sighs as he finishes reading, feeling like a lifetime has passed though he’s sure it was only seconds. His heart pounds loud enough that he doesn’t hear Yixing approaching, only looks up when a shadow flickers out the corner of his eye.

He smiles and shuffles over, inviting Yixing to sit next to him. As soon as they’re both settled again he picks Yixing’s hand up and laces their fingers together.

"You’re kind of dramatic you know?"

Yixing laughs, this great big huff of laughter escaping his lungs and it’s not long before Luhan joins in. It sounds quite nice to his ears, their combined happiness and he grins as the noise dies down.

Yixing looks at him, just looks at him with softest gaze. But it’s the one he would recognize with his eyes closed. This look is so tender and it’s reserved just for him.

"So is it a yes then? Choose wisely now."

Luhan widens his eyes, “Say yes to what? Did you ask me something?”

Yixing snatches back his hand just to enable himself to shove Luhan backwards.

"You’re so annoying! Why do I like you?" He huffs it out before surprising Luhan by clambering over him.

Settled over his thighs, Yixing takes both Luhan’s hands in his own and asks, completely seriously “Will you go to Prom with me? Please?”

Luhan squeezes Yixing’s hands, “Well, since you said please, how could I refuse?”

He tilts his head up, Yixing meeting him halfway before pausing, his lips hovering so close. He knows what Yixing wants, of course he does.

"Yes, I will go to prom with you. Though I suppose I would have to even if I said no. You little sneaky devil."

Yixing grins quickly before pressing his lips to Luhan’s cheek. He stays close by, his whisper tickling Luhan’s ear.

"I mean, you could say no and we could go as friends. But going as friends means I’ll have to cancel that booking I made at the Hilton."

Luhan flushes at the implication, “The Hilton, seriously?”

"Only the best, most extravagant hotel for you."

And then they’re both laughing again and Luhan feels immense relief at the thought that he will in fact, be going to prom with Yixing.

"I love you." It’s like a sigh mixed with errant thoughts but it’s out there now for all ears to hear and Luhan freezes once he’s realised what he’s said.

Yixing just huffs at him, settling himself more comfortably on top of Luhan.

"Obviously I love you too, you idiot. Do you know how hard it was to even get those rose petals out here? And when I did the m’n’m arrow pointing to me and you bumped the damn thing before you saw it? The freaking balloons Luhan, were tied to my desk too. How are you so dumb sometimes?"

Anyone else and Luhan would be offended, but he can only imagine how frustrated Yixing must have been the whole week. He’d have to find some way of making it up to him…

"Why the hell did you mix skittles with m’n’ms? Do you know how disappointing it was to think i’d be getting chocolatey goodness only to find myself sucking on sour skittles? Kind of like wishing your best friend was the one asking you to prom only to find out it was probably just some random girl, who while lovely and probably loved by many, is just not to my taste."

Luhan can feel Yixing grinning against his cheek and tries to headbutt the asshole.

"You’re metaphor kind of ran away from you there, didn’t it?"

Yixing pulls back, looking at Luhan like he’s the only thing he can see. Luhan’s feeling kind of overwhelmed so he does the best thing he can think of. He kisses Yixing like he’s been waiting all his life (and to be fair he’s been waiting like half his life) to do it. Yixing responds just as enthusiastically, moving their hands up to rest on the ground above Luhan’s head.

The kissing is nice but the wind starts to pick up and they break apart long enough for Yixing to throw the extra blanket over the both of them. He sees Luhan eyeing the basket expectantly and rolls his eyes.

"Yes there are m’n’ms in there and no, I haven’t poisoned the lot with skittles."

Luhan smiles sweetly at him and flutters his eyelashes, “I do love my m’n’ms.”

Yixing drags the basket closer and takes out the container of candy he had stashed in there.

"In case you were wondering, the m’n’ms are totally a metaphor for you."


End file.
